


My Love Is Like To Ice, And I To Fire  (korean version)

by amberfox17, imagination



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>원출처 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/761571</p><p>원작자: amberfox17</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Is Like To Ice, And I To Fire  (korean version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Love Is Like To Ice, And I To Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761571) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> 입니다.  
> 한국어로 번역을 허락해 주신 원작자님께 감사를 드립니다.. ^^  
> 그럼 즐겨주세요 ~!

원출처 : [http://archiveofourown.org/works/761571](761571)

원작자: [amberfox17](../users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17)

 

 

 

1. 죠둔 분류학

 

이건 토르가 예상한 게 아니었다. 물론 그는 형벌을 예상했다. 그는 로키를 위험하고 사슬에 묶어 데리고 왔다. 전쟁 포로로서가 아닌

그의 타락한 동생으로서 그러나 그의 마음에는 참회와 속죄가 있었다. 아마도 자신처럼 추방을 당하거나 어쩌면 감금 기간 동안

아버지는 로키의 마음에 서린 광기를 치유할 것이다. 그러나 그 대신 오딘은 왕좌에 않아 그들의 앞에 있었다, 무표정한 얼굴,

낮고 느긋한 목소리로 그는 그의 판결을 발표했다.

 

"로키 라파이손 "

 

그는 말했다. 토르는 심장이 죄이는 느낌을 받으며 자신이 얼마나 아버지의 의도를 잘못 이해했는지 깨달았다.

 

" 너는 일족에 전쟁을 불러들였다. 두 세계의 파괴를 일으켰고 스스로 아스갓의 오랜 적의 동맹이 되기를 선택했다.널 추방하겠다. 로키 라파이손, 오딘의 가계와 왕위 계승권으로부터, 너의 범죄로 인해 너는 너의 이름과 타이틀을 박탈당하고 네 자신이 무엇인지를 들어냈다, 반역자, 거짓말쟁이, 죠둔 , 너를 자유롭게 두기에 위험하기에 마법과 네 모습을 봉인한 채 너를 궁전에 가두겠다. 네가 우리의 사랑과 신뢰를 받을 만 하다는 걸 증명해 보일 때까지 "

 

오딘이 커다란 소리를 내며 궁니르를 내려칠 때까지 로키는 경멸을 표하며 침묵 속에 그것을 듣고 있었다. 황금의 홀을 넘어서 그 소리는 울려 펴졌다. 소리의 잔음이 그들을 감싸자 그는 높고, 망가진 소리로 웃기 시작했다. 어두운 그림자가 그의 피부를 타고 오르기 시작했다. 어두운, 미드나잇 블루는 그의 손을 거처 얼굴로 번져나갔다.  토르의 공포에 찬 시선이 그를 소비시키는 것처럼 붉은 눈의 짐승은 웃고 또 웃었다. 자신의 옷을 찢어 푸른 피부를 더더욱 드러냈다. 감기고 소용돌이치는 선들에 싸여갔다.

 

토르는 알고 있었다. 물론, 로키는 피로 이어진 그의 동생이 아니었다. 그는 프로스트 자이언트의 버려진 아이였다.

그가 둘째 왕자로 자리할 수 있는 얼굴과 모습, 매력은 오딘에게 달려있었다.

로키가 타락한 이후 그의 어머니는 그에게 모든 것을 성명했고 그는 사실을 받아 들였다.

그러나 그는 몰랐었다. 이런 모습의 동생은 본적이 없었다. 그는 보고 있는 것을 받아들이기 위해 노력했다. 로키를 위해.

 

지금 그는 오딘의 무표정을 향해 반항과 증오를 소리 없이 소리쳤다.

 

그가 요둔에 침공해 스스럼없이 살해하던 프로스트 자인언트 같이 보이지 않았다.

그는 물론, 푸른 피부였다. 그랬다. 그리고 붉은 눈 그러나 그는 터무니없이 크거나 넓어지지 않았다.

그는 여전히 검은 머리에 날카로운 특징을 가지고 있었다. 그는 마치……. 대부분 그대로였다.

오직 맹렬한, 달래기 어려운 사나움 많이 죠둔인 같았다.

 

이건 잘못이야. 토르는 생각했다. 이건 잘못됐고 무엇이 옳은지 모르겠어.

 

그가 혼자이거나 길을 잃었다고 느낄 때 그는 무슨 일인가 했다. 그는 그의 어머니를 만나러 갔다. 그녀는 그녀의 방에 격리되어 있었다.

그녀가 오딘에 반해 이야기 하지 않겠지만 그녀의 침묵과 부제는 그의 결정을 그녀가 어떻게 생각하는지 뚜렷이 나타내고 있었다.

토르가 들어갔을 때 그녀는 방에 앉아 있었다. 그러나 그녀의 손은 경직되어 있었다. 그녀는 울고 있었다. 토르는 깨달았고 그의 비어버린 가슴은 아파왔다.

 

"어머니" 그의 부름에 그녀는 거세게 그를 끌어 당겨 안으며 일어섰다. 그들을 그대로 몇 분을 보냈고 그녀는 물러섰다.

 

그에게 자리를 권하며 그녀는 엷게 웃었다.

 

"그는 어때 보이니? " 최후에 그녀는 물었다. 물론 그녀는 한사람을 의미한 것이었다.

 

" 험악하죠." 토르는 조심스럽게 답했다. 그는 달리 어떻게 말해야 될지 알 수 없었다. 그녀는 입술을 비틀며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

" 어디로 그를 데려갔니? " 그녀의 물음에 토르는 확신을 하지 못 한채 시작했다.

 

"제 생각엔…….아마도 야미르 타워로 간 거 같아요."

 

그는 천천히 말했다. 오딘은 그저 그는 궁전 안에 감금할거라 선언했고 방금 아이헐저는 그를 난폭하게 홀에서 끌어낸 참이었다.

궁전 안에 고려 할 수 있는 유일한 곳은 죄수를 가둘 수 있는 높은 탑이었다. 그곳은 오랜 기간 동안 로키의 좋은 도피처였고 아직 두꺼운 감시 문을 가지고 있었다.

 

그곳의 기초는 분명 프로스트 자이언트를 가두는 용도였을 것이다. 타워는 손님들이나 죄수를 숙박시키기 위해 웅장하게 지어졌다.

타워는 아스가디언의 두 배 사이즈였고 그것은 로키의 이상한 죠둔형을 떠올리게 만들었다.

 

"어머니" 어물거리며 그는 말했다. 그는 그녀의 심정을 다치게 하고 싶지 않았지만 호기심이 그 안에서 타올랐다. 그리고 그것은

그 누구의 이야기도 아닌 로키에 대한 것이었다.

 

" 아버지가 . 그를……. 로키를 변신 시켰을 때. 그는 마치……. 그는 내가 본 프로스트 자이언트와는 달랐어요."

 

그리고 죽여 왔던, 토르는 조용히 생각했다. " 그는 작았어요. 그리고 여전히 그 자신처럼 보였죠. 단지 . 푸를 뿐이었어요."

 

" 음. 그렇단다." 프리가는 대답했다. " 그는 라피 같이 림퍼서가 아니지 . 그는 반드시 아비에 의해 키워져야 됐다고 가정한단다. "

 

" 마이저를 본적이 있이 없니? "

 

" 아니요 " 토르는 모험을 걸었다. 이상한 언어는 그를 난처하게 했다. 프로스트 자이언트는 프로스트 자이언트였다. 크고 파랗고 잔혹하고 그리고 죽이기 힘들었다.

 

프리가는 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

" 나는 가끔 젊은이들이 전쟁 이전을 알지 못 한 다는걸 잊어버린단다.

 

요듄헤임은 언제나 다른 왕국으로 부터 고립된 건 아니었단다. 마이저는 가장 아름다운 연인으로 알려져 있었단다.

아사신 바이널 심지어 니헐벨리어의 드레이프들 까지 요둔의 배우자에게 구혼을 하고자 눈으로 뒤덮인 곳으로 여행을 떠났지"

 

"이해할 수 없어요." 혼란스러워 하며 토르가 말했다. " 로키는 프로스트 자이언트가 아닌가요?"

 

"모든 죠둔인이 같다고 생각하니? " 프리가가 친절히 물었다. " 넌 그들의 위대한 전사들을 만났던 거야.

림퍼서, 우리는 그들을 프로스트 자이언트라고 부르지 그러나 대부분의 그곳 사람들은 다른 류야

마이져이지. 그들은 마법사이자 음유시인들이야 노래와 마법에 능숙하지 그들은 아름다움과 강력함 둘 다 굉장한 포상이었어.

강력한 동맹이었지, 그게 바로 로키야. 그리고 그는 종교적 의식에서 살아남아 로피의 궁중에서 아주 소중하지

캐스킷이 빼앗긴 후 그곳에서는 아주 적은 수의 마이저가 태어나고 있지 "

 

" 오" 토르는 말했다. 그는 더 좋은 설명을 생각할 수 없었다. 그는 프로스트에 대해 생각해본 적이 없었다.

죠둔인에 대해서 어떻게 하면 그들을 효과적으로 죽일 수 있을지. 저곳에 몸집 큰 전사 와 폐허 이외의 문화와

사람들이 있다는 것을 그는 고려해 본적이 없었다. 프리가는 이번에는 좀 더 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다. .

 

" 그들은 괴물이 아니란다. " 토르의 손을 붙잡으며 그녀는 슬프게 말했다.

 

" 그곳에서는 사람들이 있어 토르, 긍지 높고 열심인 사람들이 차갑고 가혹한 땅에서 살고 있지. 그들은 그저 다를 뿐이야

어느 부문에서는 우리들과 무척 다르지, 지금은 그저 다르지 않아. 로키는 여전히 네 동생이야 토르, 그리고 그는 그가 생각하는 것 이상으로 괴물이 아니야

난 너희 둘을 너와 너의 삶을, 모든 일을, 너를 걱정했단다. 나는 항상 너희들을 사랑할거야.

 

" 어머니는 아버지의 판결에 동의하지 않나요? " 질문이 토르의 머릿속에 떠올랐다.

 

"너희 아버지는 그가 무엇을 해왔는지 봤고 그의 범죄들은 반드시 처벌 받아야 하지. 난 가능성을 본단다. 그리고 나는

그가 나아 질 수 있는 가능성을 보지, 품에 안을 가능성이 있는 누군가, 난 그가 한일을 변명할 수 없다. 토르

하지만 올파더는 그것을 위한 고통을 확실히 했지, 나는 그 고통이 최소한 이유가 있는 것이라고 확실히 하고 싶단다.

그는 미래에 골든 케이지를 나올 수 있을지도 몰라 그는 나의 아들이다. 바로 너처럼 그리고 다시 그가 행복해 하는걸 볼 수 있겠지

난 너희 둘이 행복해지는 걸 보게 되겠지

 

" 그럼 그를 용서하신건가요? " 그는 날카롭게 말했다. 그의 기질이 살아났다. 그는 올파더의 판결을 어떻게 생각해야 될지 몰랐지만

그의 판결은 로키가 아닌 이 모임을 상처 입혔다.

 

" 그는 내 아들이야 난 그의 어머니고 " 프리가는 말했다. 그녀는 낮게 말했다. " 물론 나는 그를 용서했단다."

 

"그는 날 죽이려 했어요." 난폭하게 토르는 소리쳤다. 프리가는 고개를 숙였다.

 

"그래" 그녀는 비통한 낮은 목소리로 말했다. " 내 아들은 사나운 살인자가 되고 말았어, 지금 그는 죄수고 둘은 증오로

서로를 소모시키고 있지, 다시는 이런 일이 생기지 않게 하기 위해 난 이유를 이해하려 노력하고 있단다.

그녀는 숨김없이 눈물을 흘리기 시작했다. 토르의 분노는 부끄러움과 후회로 빠르게 사라졌다.

 

" 난 그를 미워하지 않아요." 토르는 말했다. 어머니의 아픔에 토르는 몹시 당황했다.

 

" 어머니 전 그를 사랑해요. 진실로 누구보다도요. 전 그가 다시 절 사랑하게 할겁니다."

 

" 그렇다면 넌 꼭 그의 말에 귀기울여야한다. 토르 " 얼굴의 눈물 자국을 훔치며 프리가가 말했다.

 

" 그의 말에 동조하라거나 그의 말을 사실로 받아 들이라는 게 아니야. 다만 만약 그가 널 사랑하길 원한다면

먼저 그의 신뢰를 얻을 필요가 있어. 그의 분노와 고통을 들어주고 그를 이해하려고 노력해야해 그건 너의 믿음처럼 진실이야

토르는 그녀 눈물을 멈추게 하기 위해 뭐든 할 수 있었다. 그는 고개를 끄덕여 동의 했다. 프리가는 그에게 팔을 둘렀고

그녀의 몸이 감정에 흔들릴 때 뭘 해야 할지 알길 원하며 그는 그녀가 그를 안도록 내버려 두었다.

그는 그저 간단하게 로키가 한 짓을 잊고 용서 할 수 없었다. 그러나 어머니의 말을 믿었다.

진실은 지금이 어찌되었건 그는 미래를 원했고 그 어느 것 보다 원하는 건 로키를 다시 한 번 그의 친구로 , 그의 동생, 그의 제일 가까운 동료로 원했다.

 

로키가 바라는 건, 그는 짐작 할 수도 없었다. 

 

 

 

 

2. 죠둔인의 의사소통 

 

토르는 무거운 심정과 함께 야미르의 타워를 한 발짝 올랐다. 그는 닥쳐올 대면에 공포를 느꼈지만 그것은 반드시 끝내야 하는 것이었다. 

그가 시간을 끌수록 로키의 얼굴을 보기는 어려울 것이다. 타워는 적어도 쾌적한 교도소였다. 일광과 통풍이 좋고 높은 천장과 큰 창문이 있었다. 십이 피트가 넘는 손님들의 숙박을 위해 디자인 되었지만 탑층의 가구는 전부 새것이었고 사이즈는 모두 아스가디언을 위한 것이었다. 토르는 그 방에서 어머니의 손길을 느꼈다. 그것들은 아름다운 조형물 이였고 방을 감금 처라기보다 우아하게 보이게 했다. 그곳에는 긴 의자와 책이 있었다.  로키가 좋아하는 잘잘한 것들과 커다란 옷장이 있었다. 로키는 사랑스러운 문양의 부드러운 녹색 튜닉과 좋아하는 검은 레깅스를 입고 있었다. 로키가 공부를 할 때면 그는 쾌적하고 말도 안 되게 그렇게 즐겨 입었다.

 

 로키는 지하 감옥처럼 그 방을 배회했다.   

 

그는 마치……. 잘 지내 보였다. 토르는 생각했고 놀라워하며 일단 그의 피부와 눈의 색을 스쳐보았다. 로키는 미드가르드에서 처럼 수척해 보이지 않았고 그의 상처와 멍도 낮고 있는 거 같았다. 그는 여전히 기분이 좋지 않아 보였지만 테서렉을 위해 발버둥 칠 때처럼 광기에 차 보이지 않았다. 토르는 그것이 좋은 싸인이기를 바랬다. 그렇다면 그는 알맞은 대화를 동생과 나눌 수 있었다. 그는 오랫동안 가지지 못했던......... 뭐. 요둔헤임으로 떠났던 이래 그들은 이 광기에 휩쓸렸다. 

 

"로키" 쾌활해 보이기 위해 노력하며 그는 시작했다. " 널 다시 봐서 기뻐"

 

" 그래? " 재빠르게 대답하며 그는 불안정한 붉은 시선을 토르에게 던졌다. " 모든 게 전 같다고 말 못하겠는데?  "

 

"이렇게 된 것은……. 유감이야." 토르는 타워는 가리키며 손짓했고 어색하게 답했다. 로키의 모습은, 그의 실패한 대관식 이래 모든 일은 일어났다 

 

"그래? " 로키는 냉소했고 토르는 좌절을 느끼며 주먹을 쥐었다. 그는 이런 모드에 들어가 있는 로키를 싫어했다. 도요새처럼 모든 대답과 질문에 꼬리를 잡았다. 그것은 로키와의 대화를 망처 놨고. 토르는 항상 기꺼이 그를 강요하곤 했다. 하지만 그것은 왜 그가 이곳에 있는 이유가 아니었다. 그의 평온을 유지해야 됐다. 

 

" 난 너와 대화를 하고 싶어 로키 " 그보다도 본능적으로 뜨거운 말이 치솟았다. " 난 왜 이런 일이 생긴 건지 이해하고 싶어 "

 

" 어쩌다가 이 모든 게 일어났는지? " 로키는 손뼉을 치며 노래하는 듯한 목소리로 되풀이 했다.

 

" 뭐 옛날 옛적에 로피라고 불리는 프로스트 자이언트와 난 심지어 이름도 모르는 프로스트 자이언트가 붙어먹었다고 합니다. 그래서 내가 태어났지 그렇지만 내 사이즈는 못마땅했어. 존경하는 내 아버지는 날 버리기로 결정했지. 나에게는 운 좋게도. 네 아비를 날 줍기로 결정했어. 한쪽에는 고대의 겨울 캐스킷을 끼고 난 왕실에 두기로 결정했지. 그래서 그의 친 아들은 더러운 죠둔을 일찍이 박살내고 다닐지도 모른다고 기대했지  슬프게도…….―"

 

" 그만해 " 토르는 으르렁거렸다. 그는 그런 식으로 외곡 된 역사를 듣고 싶지 않았다. 

 

" 내가 뭘 묻는지 넌 알잖아. 로키, 왜 미드가르드에서 내게 거짓말을 했지? 왜? 디스트로이를 보내 나를 쫓고 나를 공격해 

네 아래에 두려한거야? 왜 아버지와 내가 널 구하려 할 때 허공에 몸을 던지기를 선택했지? 치타치족과 테서렉과 함께 하는 광기인거야?"

 

그는 깊게 숨을 쉬며 차분하고 너무 비난조가 되지 않게 유지했다.  " 왜 네가 더 이상 내 동생이 아니라고 주장하는 거야 왜?  "

 

" 난 네 동생이 아니야 토르 " 로키는 이를 드러내며 끼어들었다. 그는 사납게 그의 붉은 눈과 푸른 얼굴을 가리켰다. " 그건 결국 분명한 거 아니야? "

 

" 넌 언제나 내 동생 일거야"  토르는 그가 할 수 있는 만큼 착실하게 답했다. " 내가 널 사랑한다는 건 네가 어떻게 바꿀 수 없어"

 

"나가" 격노로 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 로키는 내질렀다. " 나가 토르! 나가 나가!!" 그는 더욱 더 소리 질렀다. 

토르의 애원을 묻어버릴 듯 그는 목소리가 망가질 정도로 소리 질렀다. 그러나 토르는 움직이지 않았다. 이 격노는 오래가지 않을 것이다.

이 폭풍을 견뎌내고 로키가 그의 깊은 사랑을 보게 만들 것이다. 뭘 어찌하던 토르는 내쫓지 못할 것이다. 로키는 울분에 헉떡이기 시작했다. 

주먹으로 벽을 내리치고 기댔다. 가슴이 무거워 보였다. 그는 숨을 들이 쉬려 노력했다. 그리곤 갑자기 뒷머리를 잡아당기듯 울부짖었다.

 

그것은 소름끼치는 소리였다. 음란할 정도로 높은 톤에서 시작해 토르가 들을 수 없을 정도까지 내려앉았다. 토르는 직접적으로 그 소리를 들을 수 없었다. 그러나 그는 고동치는 가슴을 통해 그것을 들었다. 그의 가슴은 돌로 된 타워와 공명했다. 그 소리는 로키가 무엇이던 어떤 종류의 생물이던 만들어 낼 수 없는 소리였다. 끔찍한 소리는 로키의 숨과 대조를 이루며 오르내렸고 토르의 머리는 시아가 흐려질 정도로 울리기 시작했다. 

 

그것은 죠둔인의 울음소리임이 틀림없었다. 바람과 어름을 뚫기 위해 ,그는 거칠게 생각했고 바닥에 주저앉았다. 그의 손으로 귀를 가리며 로키가 그만두기를 빌었다. 아무것도 들을 수 없음에도 그 울림은 …….

 

종국에 그것은 멈췄고 그는 격렬하게 헐떡거리며 팔과 무릎 위의 로키를 올려보았다. 

 

" 이젠 심지어 작은 바램도 들어줄 수 없는 거야? " 거칠게 갈라진 목소리로 로키는 속삭였다. " 지금도 계속해 볼 생각이야? 이래도? "

 

머무는 것은 깊은 실례로 로키의 바람을 저버리는 것이라는 걸 토르는 생각하지 못했다.  

 

그는 아프게 그를 만졌다. 그는 언제나 말보다 접촉에서 위안을 얻었고 말보다 행동을 먼저 했다. 그러나 그것은 로키에게 죄를 범하고 반하 것이었다. 요즘은 이미 지나칠 만큼 그렇게 했다. 

 

"미안해" 그는 말했다. 그의 목소리는 고요에 갑작스러운 소음처럼 들렸다. " 난 그저 너에게 보여주고 싶었어. 네가 무슨 말을 한 다해도 난 언제나 널 걱정할거야 " 

 

"만약 네 걱정이 내가 최후에도 원하지 않는 거라면? " 로키는 말해다. 그러나 그의 목소리는 희미했고 빈약한 협박이었다. 

 

" 그렇다면 널 힘겹게 해서 미안해" 토르는 대답했다 " 하지만 난 노력 할 거야. 동생아, 난 널 소중히 하고 있어 네가 그걸 소중히 생각할진 모르지만 "

 

로키 어떤 대답도 하지 않았고 그래서 토르는 해를 입혔는지 그를 도왔는지 확신하지 못하고 떠났다. 그러나 다음날 그는 돌아왔고 그 다음날도 그랬다. 로키가 질문을 하거나 혹은 소리를 지르고 명령 할 때까지 그것은 계속되었다. 그는 떠났고 시간은 걸렸다. 많은 시간이 필요했다. 빙하가 천천히 전진하듯, 그러나 결국 로키의 분노는 스스로 사라지고 그들은 대화를 시작 할 수 있었다. 

 

로키의 소중한 기억과 좌절과 실패에 대해 듣는 것은 토르에게 어려운 일이였다. 그러나 토르는 프리가의 조언을 염두에 두었고 로키를 지적하고 싶은 충동에 저항했다. 누구도 로키가 기억하는 것처럼 그들의 말을 그런 방향으로 사용하지 않았다. 누구도 생각하지 않았다. 로키가 그들이 한 것을 그렇게 생각 할 거라고 적어도,  심지어 그들이 장난을 그만두길 원할 때에도 일반적으로 동생이 동료들과 있을 때 그는 행복해 보였다.

 

로키는 오직 적은 시간만을 그와 보냈다. 대부분의 시간은 토르의 무지를 놀리며 지냈다. 그러나 프리가는 그에게 말했다. 프리가와 로키는 이야기를 섞느라 몇 시간을 같이 지낸다고 토르의 입장에서 그는 프리가의 흔들리자 않은 사랑에 대해 신뢰했다. 그의 개인적 노력은 로키의 증오에 대해 가차 없는 결과를 가진 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 몇 달 후 그는 로키의 뾰족한 부분이 온화해 지는 것과 쏟아지는 쓴 말들이 줄어드는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 어머니의 지혜는 참으로 대단한 것이었다. 시간이 지나 여름이 시들고 영광스런 가을이 시작되자 로키는 좀 더 자신을 되찾은 거처럼 보였다. 비록 여전히 토르의 부주의한 말에 조금 무례하고 쉽게 잡아내며 격노했지만 그랬다. 

 

비록 로키는 시프와 워리어 쓰리의 방문을 거절했지만 토르는 계속 그를 방문했다. 사실은 그들을 그렇게 까지 로키를 보고 싶어 하지 않았다. 그렇긴 했지만 그들은 토르가 선택한 방법을 공공연히 이해하고 있었다. 로키의 요둔인 모습은 더 이상 그에게 낯설지 않았고 그는 로키의 새로운 목소리에 익숙해졌다. 새로운 목소리에 대한 드라마틱한 외침 이후 그의 새로운 목소리는 실험했고 로키는 유능이 그것을 다루었다. 마법사와 성악가 그들의 어머니는 말했었다. 토르는 전율하고 있었다. 아침에 들려오는 순수한, 말로 표현 할 수 없는 소리는 타워로 부터 오고 있었다. 자신의 범위를 테스트 하듯 깊은 베이스의 으르렁거림으로 중단되었다. 

 

그의 동생은 언제나 로키 실버텅 으로 통했다. 그러나 지금 그의 목소리는 높았고 급강하하며 타워를 잡아 흔들기 위해 벽을 만들며 천국을 찌를 듯 쏟아 올랐다. 그것은 토르가 아스가드에서 들어본 적 없는 소리였다. 로키는 단어를 사용하지 않았지만 흘러드는 소리는 확실히 노래였다. 패턴은 반복되고 풍부한 소리는 섞여 들었다. 그것은 토르에게 북부지방 바다에 살고 있는 고래의 노래를 상기시켰다. 그러나 좀 더 복잡했다. 

 

그는 아버지가 가끔씩 그것을 듣고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그는  머리를 기울인 채 울음소리가 치솟고 떨어지는걸. 들었다. 그러나 오딘은 그것에 대해 전혀 말하지 않았다. 토르와 그는 로키에 대해 전혀 말을 하지 않았다. 많은 이야기들 가운데 오딘은 로키에 대한 주제를 피했다. 로키가 감금된 이래 오딘이 그를 찾아 갔는지 그래서 토르는 알 수 없었다. 만약 로키가 원한다면 그는 청원 할 수도 있었고 거절 할 수도 있었다. 그러나 그는 무언가를 보았다. 어두운 두 그림자가 타워의 높은 창문을 서성이는 것이 가끔 보였고 그는 애도를 들었으며 로키의 노래에 희망을 걸었다. 그의 심장은 희망으로 울렸다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3. 죠둔인의 일상음식 

 

" 널 대접할걸. 가져 왔어 " 토르는 알리며 들어갔고 설탕 가루를 뿌린 과일이 한 가득한 접시를 그에게 내밀었다. 그것을 날카롭게 훑어본 로키는 다시 책을 읽기 시작했다. 그는 명백한 무관심을 보였지만 토르는 당황하지 않았다. 로키는 언제나 단 음식을 좋아했다. 요리사를 화나게 해서 식어가는 파이를 훔칠 수는 없었지만 그녀는 기쁘게 그에게 과일을 안겨주어 그녀의 앞에서 그를 치워버렸다. 토르는 로키의 옆에 있는 작은 테이블에 그것을 내렸다. 그리곤 창문을 돌아보며 신중히 등을 보이고 머릿속으로 카운트를 시작했다. 스물아홉 - 서른  좋아 이정도면, 그는 위험을 무릎 쓰고 어께를 넘겨보았고 이미 접시는 반이 없어져 있었다. 

 

연기하기를 그만두고 그는 여분의 의자에 앉아 기대며 간절히 몸을 기울였다. " 맛있어? " 그는 물었고 이번 작은 시도가 성공했다는 걸 열심히 알고자 했다. 

 

"이건 . 맛이 좀 이상해 " 로키는 말했다. 눈살을 찡그린 토르의 심장은 내려앉았다.

 

" 그렇지만 환영받지 못하는 건 아니지? " 그는 덧붙여 물었다. 토르가 미소 짓기에 그것은 한참 모자랐다. 이제 로키는 즐겨하며 공손함을 맛보일 차례였다.

 

그는 좀 더 편안하게 의자에 앉아 로키에게 왕국에 대한 늦은 뉴스를 말하기 시작했다. 동쪽 숲에 출몰하기 시작한 드러저에 대한 소문, 팬드럴의 실패한 레이디 스카디에 대한 늦은 구애, 드레이프들의 최신 마술 기술들 . 로키는 아스가르드의 무역에 대한 이야기를 좋아하는 듯 보였고 토르는 열심히 그것을 모았다. 가능한 모든 흥미로운 모험들을  수집하고 로키에게 소개하며 그의 시간과 교환했다. 그러나 그가 이야기 할 때 로키는 이를 갈았고 갈수록 창백해졌다. 갑자기 그는 일어나 그의 작은 욕실로 돌진했다. 그는 등 뒤로 거칠게 문을 닫았다.

토르는 초조해 하며 걸었다. 그 소리는 틀림없이 누군가 거세게 매스꺼워 하는 것이 이었다. 요리사가 그에게 상한 과일은 건넨 걸까??

이건 로키에 대한 음모? 여전히 누군가 분노에 차 그를 해하려 드는 건가, 그를 반역자. 타락한 왕자라고 이름 지으며?

 

로키가 살짝 떨며 나타났을 때 그는 로키를 도울 수 없었지만 그를 끌어당겨 안았다. 그의 뻣뻣한 모습과 차가움이 서린 피부는 손 쓸 수 없었다. 

 

"지금은 괜찮아? 토르는 근심에 차 물었다. " 맹세 할 수 있어 난 과일이 더렵혀졌을 거라곤……."

 

" 과일이 오염된 게 아니야 " 로키는 지처 말했고 토르를 보기를 거부했지만 그의 팔을 털어내지 않았다. 

 

"냄새가 이상하다고 먹기 전부터 알았어. 하지만 많은 세월을 아스갓으로 살았기 때문에 먹을 수 있다고 생각했지 "

 

"이해 할 수 없어" 토르는 말했다. 그는 최근 그 말을 자주하고 있었다. 로키는 한숨을 쉬고 그의 눈을 보았다. 

 

"토르 죠둔인이 뭘 먹는지 궁금해 한 적 있어?  요둔헤임은 어름과 눈의 왕국이야. 농작물은 자라지 않고, 과일은 익지 않지

드리프아이오미 만 있을 뿐이야, 얼음 괴물을 먹을지도 모르지 그러나 프로스트 자이언트에게는 모자라 요둔인은 육식 동물이야

토르 순수한 육식동물이지 그들은 단지 가축들과 바다의 짐승들의 살과 피와 뼈를 먹고 살아 "

 

토르는 로키는 응시했다. 누가 죠둔인의 세계에 대한 더 나은 정보는 가지고 있겠는가, 토르는 처음으로 생각했다. 그는 그 세계에 대해 상상해 보았다. 녹색이 없는 세계 수확물과 과일은 없고 작물도 없다. 그저 설원 조류의 작은 꽃과 사냥꾼과 위대한 hjorth 를 먹이기 위한 작은 동물들의 축제가 있을 뿐이다   토르는 고기를 좋아했다. 멧돼지, 사슴 , 쇠고기 갈비 그러나 유일한 한 오락인 먹거리가 그렇게 황량한 것이라니 그게 로키를 위한 거라니, 그는 언제나 단 과자류를 좋아했다. 이것은 또 다른 잔혹함 이였다. 

 

"미안해" 토르는 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 그것은 단순히 고통과 과일 선물을 권한 것에 대한 것만은 아니었다. 오딘이 그에게  저지른 일과 그의 무력함, 그의 무지에 대한 것이었다. 로키는 어께를 으쓱였다. 아무것도 바뀌지 않을 거라는 걸 의미하듯. 그 후 그들은 테이플 게임을 즐겼고  물론 토르는 졌다. 그러나 로키의 아픔과 고통에 대한 생각은 며칠을 토르와 함께 할 것이다. 

 

그것은 저녁 식사 후까지 계속 되었다. 로키의 고통에 대한 기억은 때때로 출몰했고 그는 생각에 빠졌다. 그는 손으로 턱을 지지한 채 로키를 떠올리고 있었다. 그때 한 궁전의 개들이 몰려와 희망을 가지고 울기 시작했다. 토르의 생각은 하운드와  큰 양고기 뼈에 돌아갔다. 길들여진 개는 행복하게 뼈에 붙은 고기를 갉아대며 씹기 시작했다. 저거야!  갑자기 전율이 일었다. 토르는 생각했다. 로키의 죠둔 모습과 죠둔의 입맛, 아마 그는 고양이나 개를 다루듯이 하면 될 것이다. 그의 저녁 테이블을 정리하며 맛있는 뼈들을 쌓기 시작했다. 맛있는 고기를 썰고 혹시 모르기에 돼지 귀도 챙겼다. 바닥을 꼬리로 내려치며 개가 그를 올려보았다. 그 순간 토르는 죄책감에 휩싸였다. 그러나 누군가 뼈다귀를 던졌고 하운드는 멀어졌다. 치즈 접시를 스쳐가며 그는 그것도 챙기기로 마음을 바꿨다. 죠둔은 가축을 길렀다. 아무튼 그러니 그들은 유제품과 고기를 즐길 것이다.

 

챙겨든 것들과 토르가 들어갔을 때  로키는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.  

 

"난 나름 잘 먹고 있어" 그는 지적했다. 그러나 그는 입술을 약간 벌린 채 입술을 말아 올리며 찡그렸다. 그것은 공기 중에 냄새를 

맡아 보고 있다는 걸 의미했다. 

 

" 난 뭐가 네 새로운 군것질 거리가 될 수 있을지 생각했어." 첩첩히 쌓인 먹거리를 로키에게 내밀며 토르는 말했다.

 

"오늘 밤은 양고기 요리가 특별히 맛있었어. "

 

로키는 일어나 양고기 뼈의 냄새를 맡았다. 이전과는 달리 하는 짓이 멍멍이 같았지만 토르는 그것을 지적하는걸. 그만두었다. 그는 혀를 내어  할 짝이며 맛보았다. 분명 그것은 맛 좋을 것이다. 그는 이를 드러냈고 신속하게 그것을 물어뜯었다. 뼈는 굉장한 소리를 내며 그에 입안에서 부서졌다.  토르는 매혹되어 지켜보았다. 로키는 오독 오독 모든 것을 씹어 삼켰다. 뼈와 골수 모든 것을 한꺼번에 즐겼다. 만약 토르가 그와 같이 한다면 이는 부러졌을 것이다. 그러나 로키는 먹거리를 헤쳐 가며 거칠 거리는 혀로 뼈를 휘감고 탐욕을 부려가며 골수를 빨고 돼지 귀를 입안으로 쏙 집어넣었다. 그는 먹는 것을 딸기 타르트를 먹을 때처럼 완전히 즐기고 있었다. 그는 조심스럽게 치즈를 선택했지만 그것들도 받아들일 수 있는 모양이었다.  그는 거부감도 표하지 않고 손가락을 핥아 깨끗이 했다. 

 

로키가 하품을 할 때까지 그들은 침묵을 동무 삼아 앉았었다. 토르는 반쯤 졸다 깜짝 놀라 일어났다. 그는 허겁지겁 접시를 모았고

로키에게 저녁 인사를 했다. 로키는 보통 이 정도까지 늦게 그가 남아 있는 걸 용서하지 않았고 그는 그 이상의 것을 바라지 않았다. 

 

" 고마워 " 로키는 그가 떠나갈 때 빠르게 말했다. 토르는 미소 지었다. 그것은 이 모든 것이 시작된 이래 로키는 처음으로 그 말을 했다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4. 죠둔인의 생리학

 

광풍과 쓰린 바람과 함께 겨울이 왔다. 두터운 눈이 떨어지기 시작했고 궁전 가든은 뒤덮였고 지붕엔 고드름이 맺혔다. 

아스가르드 전체가 딱딱하게 얼어 보였다. 로키를 방문할 때 토르는 두터운 털 망토를 입기 시작했다. 그의 동생의 방은 난방을 하지 않았고

창문은 항상 열려있었다. 물론 로키는 더 이상 추위를 느끼지 않았지만 토르는 달랐다. 그는 여전히 가벼운 튜닉과 레깅스를 입었다. 

맨발로 차가운 바닥과 방을 걸어 다녔다. 날씨가 추워지자 로키는 들뜨기 시작했다. 그는 작은 평온함을 읽어 가는걸. 발견했지만

화를 낼 때보다 민감해졌다. 토르의 무례함을 금방 감지했지만 그리곤 그에게 기대왔다. 거의 포옹과 같았다. 

 

토르는 로키가 찾은 새로운 애정포현에 기뻐했다. 민감한 반응에 조심스럽게 접근했다. 그것은 특별히 추운 저녁이었다. 로키는 

특별히 들떠보였다. tafi- 게임 판에 집중하지 못했다. 토르의 대화에서 시도한 약한 것에 소리 지르며 토르가 준비해온 넙적 다리뼈를

까다롭게 골라 집었다. 그는 자주 그의 피부를 문질렀다. 마치 가려움이 있는 곳을 건들지 못하는 것처럼 그가 방을 서성이는 것을

그만두고 쉬듯이 토르에게 기대 왔을 때 그는 심장이 떨어지는 것을 느꼈고 로키에게서 수상한 온기가 오르는 것 느꼈다. 

 

"나랑 스파링 할래? " 토르의 망토 끈을 잡아당기며 갑자기 로키가 물었다. 

 

"지금?" 토르는 애매하게 답했다. 그는 진진하게 고민하기 시작했다. 혹시 로키가 진짜 아픈 게 아닐까? 그의 눈은 열기를 띄고 반짝였다.

 

"난 뭔가……. 뭔가가 필요해 " 놀라운 속도로 잡아당기며 로키는 말했다. 이미 알람경보가 울리고 있었다. 

 

"정말 그렇다면 " 토르는 말했다. 로키의 손은 멈췄다. 만약 그가 로키는 따른다면 로키는 쉴 수 있을 것이다. 그것은 확실히 

그에게 좋은 일일 것이다. 

 

"확신해" 로키는 토르의 손을 움켜잡았다. 덤벼들기 전에 가구들을 밀어 치웠다. 그가 큰 공간을 만들고 그 중간에 섰을 때 그는 선급하게 발을 움직였다. 

 

토르는 로키에게 눈을 고정한 체 매치 써클에 들어갔다. 그는 아머를 착용하지 않았다. 로키의 추운 방에서 몸을 따스히할

자주 입는 두꺼운 울을 입었다. 보통이라면 공정하게 경기가 될 리 없었다. 보통 토르는 손과 손으로 하는 경기에서 로키보다 강했다.

로키는 꾀가 많았고 날래게 움직였다. 토르의 손이 닫는 범위를 벗어나기 위해 그의 민첩함과 빠른 반사 신경을 이용했다.

그러나 오늘은 로키는 뭔가가 정말 이상했다. 그래서 토르는 손을 넓게 펼친 채 천천히 다가갔다. 

 

뭔가 확실히 잘못됐어. 로키는 토르에게 돌진했다. 즉각 거리는 좁히고 토르에게 그의 몸을 던졌다. 토르는 쉽게 충돌을 견뎠다. 그러나 

로키에게 그를 바닥으로 잡아 내리도록 허락하고 말았다. 로키를 상처 없이 잡아 고정하려면 적은 기회가 적을 것이다. 

그들은 난폭하게 뒤엉켰다. 로키는 다리사이에서 토르는 보았다. 짐승 같은 힘으로 그를 잡아 고정하려 했다. 

그건 어리석은 행동이었다. 어린 소년시절 이후 같은 사이즈가 된 이래 그는 그것을 시도한 적이 없었다. 그러나 로키는 이를 드러낸 채 

깊게 목울림 소리를 만들며 노력했다. 그래서 토르는 로키가 긴장할 정도로만 저항했다. 그는 곳 지칠 것이다. 확실히. 그리곤

토르는 그를 침대에 올려 재우고 어머니나 힐러를 불러들일 것이다. 

 

로키는 맹렬히 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그는 머리를 꺾인 토르의 목에 내렸다. 그는 무게를 실어 토르에게 기대왔고 토르는 

수상한 향기가 동생에게서 피어오르는 걸. 느꼈다. 그것은 풍부하게 피어올랐고 약간 싱그러움을 가지고 있었다. 그 향은 

그의 피부에서부터 나는 거 같았다. 어쩌면 그건 땀일지도 몰랐다. 그러나 로키의 죠둔형 피부는 마른 채였다. 

전에는 그런 향기는 눈치 채지 못했다. 그것은 병의 징후일 것이다. 이것을 끝낼 시간이라고 그는 생각하며 그의 모든 힘을 해방시켰다. 

로키의 손목을 붙잡고 부드러운 동작으로 그를 뒤집었다. 꿈틀거리는 동생을 바닥에 고정했다. 

 

로키는 정말로 아파보였다. 그의 얼굴을 열이 올랐고 눈은 빛났다. 향기는 점점 진해졌다. 그래서 토르는 머리를 반사적으로 흔들었다. 

이제 그는 약간의 어지러움을 느끼고 있었다. 죠둔의 열병이 옮겨 온 걸까?? 로키는 헐떡이기 시작했고 토르는 그를 일으켜야 할 때라 는걸 알았다. 

그러나 그의 몸이 무거워졌고 그는 그대로 있는 것이 정상적인 거라고 느꼈다. 로키에게 무게를 실은 채 그의 얼굴을 로키의 목에 내리누르고

감동적인 향이 그에게서 피어오르는걸. 들이켰다. 

 

앞서 그는 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 생각했다, 그는 혀를 움직여 로키의 피부를 맛보았다. 맛있는 향기의 근원이 어디인지 보고자 했다.

로키는 울먹이며 엉덩이를 들어 올렸고 로키의 딱딱함을 두꺼운 울 옷을 지나 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 허리를 흔들어 대답했다. 

로키는 그를 움켜잡고 그것을 반복했다. 그러나 그건 만족치 못했다. 직물을 사이에 두곤 그랬고 그는 밀치고 일어서 바지 끈을 더듬기 

시작했다. 

 

- 그리곤 가능한 빨리 차가운 공기 속으로 멀어졌다 그의 머리가 맑아졌고 그는 방금 전 무엇을 했는지 깨달았다. 로키는 그의 아래서 

떨고 있었다. 갈망으로 어두운 눈을 한 채 그의 얇은 레깅스는 팽팽히 직립해 있었다. 

 

토르는 서둘러 떨어져 나왔다. 가능한 멀리 떨어지고 로키와 그 사이에 간격을 만들었다. 누군가 접촉을 잃어 버린 것을 슬퍼하며

구슬프게 울었다. 오! 이건 정말 잘못됐어, 명백하게 뭔가 잘못 돌아가고 있어. 토르는 아파오는 성기를 무시하려 애썼다. 

로키가 그의 무릎에 기어올라 낮은 울림소리를 만들었을 때 토르는 급박한 정욕을 느꼈다. 그는 토르에게 눈을 고정하고 그의 몸을 

기어올랐다. 그가 가까워지자 토르는 달고 무거운 그 향을 다시 맞았다고 그 향은 그에 입을 마르게 하고 그의 성기를 뛰어오르게 했다. 

그는 그곳에서 벗어나야만 했다. 용서 받지 못할 일을 저지르기 전에 로키를 위해 말을 하고 있으면 그가 무슨 일을 저지를지 알 수 없었다. 

 

토르는 번개처럼 가능한 빨리 그곳을 벗어났다. 로키의 실망한 울음소리가 벽을 통과해 전해졌다. 그는 어머니의 거처를 

향해 달렸다. 감사하게도 그는 혼자 있었다. 이 시간에 정신을 못 차리고 헝클어져 있는 토르를 발견하고 그녀는 깜짝 놀랐다. 

 

"무슨 일이니" 그녀가 물었다, 그녀의 말을 저지하며 토르는 갑자기 공포를 깨달았다. 미친 듯이 얼음장 같은 안뜰을 뛰었음에도 

그는 지금도 반쯤 일어나 있었다. 

 

 

"로키" 그는 겨우 해냈다. 프리가에게서 할 수 있는 만큼 멀어졌다. " 뭔가 잘못됐어요. 그는……. 저는 " 그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 

어떻게 어머니에게 로키의 행동에 대해 설명한단 말인가? " 그는 아파요" 절망적으로 그는 말했다. 

" 수상한. 행동을 하고 있어요. 또 열이 많이 나고 그리고 …….수상한 향기가 그에게서 나고 있어요."

 

 

 

그려는 고요히 야단법석을 떠는 그를 날카로운 눈으로 저지 시켰다. " 그는 들떠 있니? 잘 먹지 않고 침착하지 못하고 

지나치게 날카로워 보이고 말하자면 만지려들면 빠르게 알아차리고 ?"

 

"네" 토르는 안도감을 느끼며 말했다. 

 

" 오!" 토르에게서 물러나와 등을 돌린 채 난롯가에 서며 프리가는 말했다. 그래서 그는 그녀의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 

 

" 또 그가 오늘 너를 만졌니? 빠르게 널 붙잡고 포옹을 요청하고?"

 

"네!" 토르는 열성적으로 대답했다. 자세히 말하자면 그건 포옹이 아니었고 로키는 요청하지 않았지만 그랬다. 

 

 

" 오 내 불쌍한 아이들 " 프리가는 부드럽게 말했다. 비록 목소리는 걱정보다 즐김에 가까웠지만 그랬다. " 걱정하지 마라 토르"

돌아서 미소 지으며 그녀는 말했다. " 로키는 그저 발정기에 들어갔을 뿐이야 이삼일이 지나면 괜찮을 거야 "

 

" 발정기요? " 토르는 멍하니 되물었다. 프리가는 잔잔한 얼굴로 끄덕였다. 

 

" 그건 날씨 때문이라고 난 추측한단다. 죠둔인의 발정기는 겨울과 함께 시작하지 그들의 많은 수의 아이들이 달을 지내고 봄에 태어난단다.

 

그동안 로키는 잘 먹고 건강했고 지금 그는 추운 침실에 살고 있어 추위가 번식 사이클의 방아쇠인거야 "

 

" 번식 사이클? " 긴 시간 끝에 토르가 말했다. 그 대화는 아마도 어머니와 나눌 수 있는 대화중 가장 최악의 것일 것이다. 

일을 하고 있는 하녀 둘을 포함해서 말이다. 더블 크림과 국자였다. 

 

"그는 아이를 가질 수 있어" 프리가는 미소 지으며 말했다. 마치 그것이 완벽한 답인 거처럼 

 

"어떻게요? " 토르는 물었다.

 

로키에 대한 확실한 인식을 절대적으로 미친 장난 같았다. 

 

"그는 죠둔이야" 프리가는 말했다. 토르는 멍하니 그저 그녀를 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 그녀는 한숨 쉬었다. 그녀는 그의 주변에서 

자주 그러는 거 같았다. 어찌되었던 " 소중한 나의 토르 내가 네게 준 책 읽어봤니? 죠둔의 문화와 역사에 대한? "

 

아니요 물론 안 봤다. 토르는 생각했다. 그 시점에서 로키는 토르와 대화하기 시작했다. 그는 동생의 인종의 번식과 사람에 대해서보다 

동생에게 관심이 있었다. 

 

" 죠둔인은 우리와 같은 남녀구분이 없단다. " 그녀는 말했다. 그들은 양성체야 각자가 훌륭한 아비이자 아이를 가질 수 있지 번식

기가 오면 그들은 우위를 결정하기 위해 몸부림치고 그리곤 힘센 죠둔은 여성의 역할을 가지게 되고 씨앗을 얻어 착상을 하게 되지

약한 쪽은 기다려야해 힘센 쪽이 힘을 다 쓸 때까지 그리곤 그들이 할 수 있는 모든 것을 한단다. 그들의 커플링으로 부터 아이를 얻기 위해"

 

토르는 목이 졸리는 소리는 만들었다. 그럼 로키는 바닥에 고정시킨 그 행위는 자신의 욕망을 나타냈다는 의민가? 또 어떻게 정확하게

암컷과 수컷이 함께일 수 있지? 그는 자신을 도울 수 없었지만 상상하려 노력했다. 남성의 성기와 여성의 성기가 함께 있고 

둘 다 젖고 부풀었다. 로키의 다리사이는 담청색일까?? 아니면 진한 보라색? 죠둔의 피는 아스가디언 처럼 붉었다. 

 

"불쌍한 로키 " 프리가는 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했다. " 지금쯤 그는 무슨 일이 벌어진 건지 눈치 챘을 거야. 

하지만 그는 본능을 컨트롤 할 수 있다고 생각해야해 곰에게 첫 번째 생식기가 가장 힘들다는 말이 있었지 "

 

"우리가 그를 돕기 위해 뭘 할 수 있죠? " 토르는 그가 저지를 일이 아닌 할 수 있는 일에 집중했다. 거의 할 뻔했지만 생각하지 않기 위해 노력했다. 

 

프리가는 다시 한숨을 내쉬며 그의 어께를 두드렸다. " 그에게 필요한건 오직 하나란다" 그녀는 다정히 답했다. 

 

" 만약 네가 그 방에 다시 들어간다면 또 그는 그걸 가지려 노력할거야 그는 배우자를 선택한 모양이지만 그는 생식기이기 때문에 

말할 수 있는 상태가 아니니 내 생각에는 이 상황이 진정되고 노래 소리가 다시 들리기를 기다리자구나 "

 

" 노래요? " 토르는 어머니의 얼굴의 사악한 미소와 함축된 의미를 무시하려 노력했다. 언제쯤 이 대화는 끝나는 걸까? 

 

"넌 아마 알거야 그의 발성이 다르게 들리기 시작하면? 보다 낮은 음……. 컨트롤? " 토르는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 목소리를 믿지 말자. 

"그는 그때 당시 자기 자신이 아니었어. 계속 그러진 않을 거야 그의 발정기가 지나가는걸. 담을 거야 " 

 

"그렇군요." 토르는 말했고 문의 가장자리에 섰다. 그의 어머니는 여전히 그녀답지 않은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 

 

" 너무 걱정하지 말거라 애야 그건 네 동생에게 좌절스런 며칠이 되겠지만, 그가 해를 입진 않을 거야. 

내가 그 애가 충분히 잘 먹고 있는지 체크하마. 조금 걱정되지만 그의 활동이 중지될 때까지 그애는 계속 그러겠지"

 

"감사합니다. 어머니" 토르는 불숙 답하며 또다시 도망쳤다. 그의 개인룸으로 뛰어들어 아무렇게나 망토를 풀고 

의 고동치는 성기나 그의 동생의 갈망, 바람을 타고 들어오는 로키의 노골적인 울음소리로 부터 자신은 안전하다고 절망적으로 생각하려 들었다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5. 죠듄 해부학 

 

3일이 지나자 로키의 노래는 그의 탑으로부터 쏟아 오르고 떨어졌다. 토르는 안뜰 마당을 지나 기전에 망설였지만 

그러나 자기 자신의 비겁함에 화가 났다. 그건 그들의 잘못이 아니었다. 그건 사고였다. 죠둔의 호르몬으로 인한 불행한 사고였다. 

한편 돌이킬 수 없는 일을 저지르기 전에 그들은 멈췄다. 

 

또한 그가 자신의 아래에서 헐떡이는 로키를 떠올리지 않는 것에 지난 3일 동안 실패했다고 해서 그와의 접촉을 바라고 로키의 다리사이 

의 신비에 대해 생각했다 해서 뭐……. 이루지 못한 것에 집착할 필요는 없었다. 

 

로키는 그의 동생이었다. 그는 그를 사랑했다. 결국 그는 생각했다. 로키는 다시 한 번 그의 사랑과 신뢰로 돌아올 것이고 그는

그것들이 갑작스러운 정욕으로 무너지지 않을 것이다. 

 

그는 무엇을 말할지 계획하며 탑의 층계를 오르기 시작했다. 그의 능글맞은 어머니는 로키가 배고플 거라고 확신했기에 

접시 한가득 돼지 귀를 들었다. 

 

1개월간 처음으로 그는 문 앞에서 멈춰 섰다. 

 

" 로키? " 그는 기다리며 불렀다. 

 

"토르? " 대답은 돌아왔다. 로키의 목소리는 토르가 예상했던 것 보다 지처 보였다. 그는 조심스럽게 들어갔다. 그러나 

로키는 그의 거친 상상 속에서처럼 거짓을 꾸미며 그를 기다리지 않을 것이다. 오히려 그의 동생은 토르가 다가갔을 때 

높은 천장을 올려보며 침대에 누워있었다. 권하듯 커다란 접시를 앞에 들었다. 

 

" 맛있는 거 가져왔어" 조심스럽게 침대 끝에 앉으며 그는 말했다. 로키는 침대보로 그를 덮었고 로키가 침대 밑에 무엇을 두고 있을지 그 생각을 필요 이상으로 그를 고민하게 만들었다. 

 

" 고마워 " 로키는 공손히 말했다. 그는 여전히 위쪽을 응시했다. 방의 온도가 평소보다 올라간 듯 했다 그는 힐끗 방을 둘러보았다. 

창문은 닫혀있었고 휴대용 쇠살 대에 작은 불이 피어오르고 있었다. 로키는 피안의 열병을 태우려 한 거 같았다. 

매이팅 시즌의 그의 몸을 설득하려고? 아니면 이건 사죄인가? 토르를 위한 선물 그는 묻고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 

그들 조용히 어색함 속에 앉아 있었지만 토르는 오래 견디지 못했다. 

 

" 좀 먹어봐 " 그는 의도한것 보다 거칠게 말했고 돼지 귀를 집어 올려 로키의 얼굴 앞의 흔들었다. 

냄새는 로키의 위장을 울리게 만들기에 충분했고 토르에게서 부터 강탈하듯 그는 앉았다. 

침대보가 그의 가슴을 지나쳐 무릎으로 떨어졌다. 얼굴위의 소용돌이치는 라인은 그의 어께를 걸쳐 

복잡한 패턴으로 가슴을 가로지르고 있었다. 갑자기 토르는 그것을 혀로 뒤쫓고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 

그것들이 어떻게 짜이며 로키의 엉덩이를 가로지르는지 넙적 다리는 넘어 다리와 발로 구비치는 지 

 

그는 작은 헛기침을 했다. 그리곤 또 다른 귀를 로키에게 주었다. 로키는 기꺼이 그것을 받았다. 기쁘게 눈을 감고 오도독 씹었다. 

손가락과 입술을 핥고 다음 것에 손 내밀었다. 토르는 그의 손가락을 스치며 건네고 놀라 물러났지만 그전에 로키의 눈은 열리고 

토르의 얼굴에 서린 패닉을 보았다. 

 

" 그래서 결국에는 내가 괴물이라는 걸 알았구나." 로키는 아프게 말했다. " 그리고 그건 결국엔 우리는 형제가 아니라 는걸. 증명하는 거야 "

 

토르는 그를 싫어하지 않기 때문에 그를 안심시킬 사과를 하기 위해 입을 열었다 . 그는 그를 사랑했다 그것은 영원-

 

- 로키는 그의 동생이 아니었다. 그리고 그는 그를 사랑했다. 오, 맞아! 그는 그를 사랑했다. 그러나 그들은 가족이 아니었다. 

진정 그들은 피를 나누지 않았다. 심지어 같은 종족도 아니었다.

 

그것은 그저 사랑이었다. 온 인생을 같이 지내고 그것은 그들을 묶었다. 언어로 묘사할 수 없는 많은 것들이 있었다. 

 

토르는 웃기 시작했다. 지금에서야 왜 프리가가 토르와 로키의 비극에도 그렇게 즐거워하며 며칠을 보냈는지 보이기 시작했다. 

그는 생각했다. 추측하자면 아마 이것이 왜 오딘이 무척 공적으로 로키의 가명과 거짓 정체성을 박탈한건지도 몰랐다 그들은

형제가 아니었지만 자유로운 인간이었다. - 아니 그는 생각했다. 프리 죠둔과 프리 인간이었다. 그것은 스캔들이 되겠지만 

그들을 막을 수 없었다. 아스가디언의 법도 죠둔의 법도 그들을 막지 못했다. 

 

"넌 괴물이 아니야 "그는 말했다. 로키는 분노를 폭발하기  직전 웃기 시작했다. "그런지만 넌 옳아 말하지만 넌 내 동생이 아니야"

 

비록 그의 얼굴은 분노로 이를 드러냈지만 로키의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. 토르는 로키의 얼굴을 움켜쥐었다. 엄지손가락으로

그의 시원한 피부를 쓸었다. 

 

" 그 대신 널 내 연인으로 가질 거야 " 그는 부드럽게 말했다. 그리곤 쇼크가 서린 로키의 얼굴에 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 

토르는 앞으로 기대며 그에게 키스했다. 그 순간 로키는 얼어 있었다. 그리곤 토르를 움켜잡았다. 그의 튜닉을 양손으로 쥐고 

그를 가까이 잡아당겼다. 로키는 키스를 지배하기 시작했다. 토르는 상냥한 애정 속에 뭔가 뜨겁고 젖은 완전한 약속을 돌려주었다.

돼지 귀를 담은 접시가 바닥에 떨어져 깨졌다. 그들은 동시에 격렬해졌다. 로키는 토르의 무릎을 기어오르며 

토르는 내리누르려 노력했고 두 몸을 겹쳤다. 

 

그들을 떨어져 나와 웃음 속에서 헐떡였다. " 이것들을 벗어버려야 해 " 로키는 토르의 튜닉을 잡아당기며 탐욕스럽게 말했다.

토르는 열성적으로 동의했다. 그의 옷을 우아하지 못한 스피드로 끌어당겼다. 로키는 침대에 등을 기댔고 토르는 응시하며 

담청색 피부를 취하기 시작했다. 로키의 작고 색이 짖은 유두와 그의 날씬한 엉덩이. 그는 로키의 성기를 휘감는 선을 볼 수 있었다.

찢겨진 천조각은 아직도 그를 감쌌고 그의 손은 금지된 것을 맛보고 만진다는 생각에 떨렸다. 

 

로키는 그에게 음란한 미소를 던졌고 토르는 유혹에 넘어갔다. 로키의 가슴을 따라 길게 반복되던 키스는 로키의 유두를 물기 위해 중단되었다.

기쁘게 민감함을 증명했지만 토르는 호기심에 불타올라 그만두지 않았다. 

아래로 움직여 그의 희미한 숨이 로키의 성기위의 헝겊이불을 젖게 만들었다. 그는 잠시 멈춰 로키는 보았다. 그리곤 허락을 기다렸다.

 

"어서" 로키는 낮고 격렬하게 말해다. 그러나 그는 주먹을 당겨 움켜쥐었고 토르는 그것이 몸이 두려워하고 있다는 진실을 나타내는 것이라는 걸 알았다. 

 

토르는 튜닉을 잡아당기며 상냥하게 로키의 다리는 넓혔다. 그는 이제 가까이서 그를 관찰할 수 있었다. 로키의 것은 위로 완만하게 토르의 것과 

비슷한 사이즈로 일어났지만 깊게 붉어졌다. 머리는 깊은 자주색이었다. 그러나 토르는 로키의 볼을 기대했던 장소에서 그 대신 젖은 외설스러운 것을 발견했다. 

완전히 깨끗한 이번에도 진한 보라색의 색이 바랜 라벤더 칼라의 일부분이 접혀있었다. 그는 음핵을 볼 수 없다고 생각했지만 그는 온화하게 손을 놀렸다. 

로키의 넓적다리는 안도하는 가운데 경직되었다. 그는 왜인지 보고 싶었다. 로키의 남성은 원래 음핵이 했어야 하는 거처럼 쏟아 올랐다. 

 

" 넌 정말 아름다워 " 그는 정직하게 말했다. 올려다보며 로키의 눈을 붙들었다. 로키는 눈에 보이게 긴장을 풀었고 토르는 매력적인 접힌 부분 위에 손가락을 가볍게

움직였다. 가벼운 즐거움이 로키의 목안에 걸렸다. 

 

" 난 준비됐어." 로키는 마른 대답을 했다. " 만약 친절하고 싶다면 서둘러 넣어줘" 그러나 토르는 다른 아이디어를 갔고 있었다. 그는 로키의 다리사이에 않았다. 

그래서 그는 로키의 성기를 입안에 둘 수 있었고 그가 해왔듯 로키의 여성에 상냥하게 손가락을 미끄러뜨렸다. 로키는 날카로운 소리는 내며 난폭하게 몸을 추켜세웠다.

토르는 깨달았다. 그것은 그의 새로운 몸으로 하는 첫 번째 경험일 것이다. 그는 소유욕에 불타 생각했다 그는 로키를 이런 식으로 가진 단 한사람 이였다. 

 

로키의 손은 그의 머리카락을 단단히 움켜잡았다. 기쁨에 빠져들었다. 깊고 반항적인 소리, 토르는 로키의 남성과 여성을 통해 그것을 들을 수 있었다. 

로키의 내부는 밖보다 뜨거웠다. 남성의 시원함과 여성의 뜨거움 사이 토르는 상상했던 이상으로 즐기고 있었다. 

로키는 떨고 있었다. 이미 토르가 원하는 새로운 감감에 가까워졌다. 절실하게 로키에게 주길 바랐다. 그는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬며 로키는 삼켰고 

가능한 깊게 그를 받아들였다. 그는 바쁘게 움직이며 두 번째 세 번째 손가락을 로키의 기꺼이 초대하는 안으로 넣었다. 

로키는 피치에 올라 솟아오르기 시작했고 신음하기 시작했다. 입술로 두서없는 언어를 흘리며 엉덩이를 비틀었다. 

 

" 토르 " 그는 절실하게 불렀다. " 토르! " 그리곤 절정에 이르렀다. 여성이 수축하며 토르의 손가락을 물었다. 그의 액체가 토르의 입안에서 홍수를 이루었다. 

그것의 맛은 다른 누구의 것과도 달랐다. 토르는 이것을 해본 적이 있었다. 적은 소금기와 좀 더 진득했다. 좀 더 진한 쌉싸름한 크림. 그것은 익숙해질 맛이라고 

생각하며 그는 앉아 입을 핥았다. 로키는 흥분으로 헐떡이며 목과 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

 

"내가 말했지? 안 그래? " 헐떡임 가운데 심술궂은 웃음으로 입술을 당기며 그는 말했다. " 빨리 넣으라고? " 토르는 웃으며 아름답고 지배적인 로키에게 키스했다. 

토르의 입을 통해 그를 맛보길 즐겨하며 그의 능력을 토르의 엉덩이 사이에 두고 좀 더 깊이 키스했다. 

 

시간이 지나 로키의 여성에서 몸을 세운 그는 로키의 부분이 반쯤 서있는걸 발견하고 깜짝 놀랐다. 그는 로키는 보았다. 자만에 차 웃어 보이며 

" 난 지난 수일간 여러 가지 죠둔의 이점을 발견했지" 그는 능글맞게 말하며 스스로를 만져 단단하게 만들었다. 

토르는 신음하며 로키의 여성에 미끄러져 들어가기 전에 자신의 성기를 단단히 만들었다. 

 

운명의 신에 의해, 로키는 온기와 습기에도 불구하고 타이트했고 토르는 잠시 자신을 멈춰야했다. 말하자면 로키는 기술적으로는 버진일 것이다 

그는 그를 상처 입히고 싶지 않았다. 로키는 그의 토르의 친절을 뒤꿈치로 차버리듯 반응했다. 

 

" 넣으라니까!" 그는 날카롭게 말했고 토르는 복종했다. 그는 로키가 조금 남았음을 느낄 때까지 밖으로 천천히 끌어당기고 천천히 들어갔다. 

그리곤 로키의 젖은 달콤함에 신음하며 빠른 속도를 유지했다. 

 

"더 세게" 로키는 명령했고 토르는 편하게 그를 탐하기 위해 손으로 자신을 지지했다. 격렬하게 밀어 넣으며 그가 갈 수 있는 한계까지 깊이 들어갔다. 

그들 몸의 젖은 소리 때문에 로키의 헐떡임과 토르의 신음이 간신히 들렸다. 그는 빠르고 격렬하게 그를 취했고 로키는 그것을 좋아했다. 

그렇게 해줄 것을 계속해 요구했다. 말을 숨소리와 소음 속에 흘러나왔다. 로키의 손은 그의 성기가 다시 분출할 때까지 바쁘게 움직였고 분출은 그의 가슴을 덮었다. 

하얀 것은 로키의 푸른 피부위에 점점이 흩어졌다. 무아지경에 이른 로키의 여성은 갑자기 수축했고 토르에게 그것은 참기 힘든 것이었다. 그도 분출하기 시작했다. 

그의 성기는 로키의 안에서 요통 쳤고 그는 빠르게 분출했다. 

 

소진한 그들은 토르 자신이 미끄러져 나오는걸. 느낄 때까지 그곳에 누웠다. 그는 둘을 닦기 위해 버려진 침대보를 잡았다. 

그는 다시 로키에게 키스했고 잡아당겨 포옹했다. " 토르 너무 뜨거워 " 그는 불평했다. 그러나 토르가 그를 보내주고 등 뒤로 이동하자 그는 곧 돌아와 

토르에게 다리를 휘감고 토르의 어께에 머리를 기댔다. 

 

 "만약 우리가 이걸 저번 주에 했다면 지난 3일이 더 즐거웠을 텐데" 로키는 생각에 잠겨 말했다. 토르는 이미 반쯤 잠들어 목을 울리며 긍정을 표했다.

"하지만 그랬다면 지금쯤 아이들 문제로 고민했겠지" 그는 따끔하게 말했다. 토르는 선잠에서 깨어났다. 

 

" 우리 아이를 가지고 싶다고 생각해? " 그는 놀라 말했다. 그는 지금까지 생각하고 있는 모든 것을 죠둔인은 일 년에 한번 밖에 아이를 가질 수 없다는 것이 편리 

하다는 것이었다. 

 

"어쩌면 그들의 지위나 미래를 보증할 수 있다면" 로키는 마치 이게 세계를 흔들어 버릴 것이 아닌 것처럼 경쾌하게 말했다.

 

" 난 포로상태에서 아이를 가지지 않을 거야, 반역자와 괴물의 아이라고 경멸 당할 거야 "

 

토르는 그의 아이를 그처럼 처리할거라는 생각에 대한 분노로 경직됐다  로키는 궁정과 왕국에서 여전히 비난받는 죄수였다는 것을 떠올렸다. 

 

" 올파더께서는 네가 반드시 너 자신을 증명해 보여야된다고 하셨어. 사랑 받고 신뢰할 수 있는지 " 토르는 신음했다. 그의 손은 로키의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 

 

" 사랑해 로키 내 인생을 다해 널 신뢰할거야 난 다시 한 번 그가 널 자유롭게 하도록 만들겠어. 내가 왕이 되면 우린 둘 다 지배자가 될 거고 우리 아이들은 왕자가 

되고 왕으로서 태어날 거야"

 

토르의 가슴을 가볍게 두드리며 로키는 가볍게 웅얼거렸다. " 우리가 동등하게 지배하는 거야 토르 아니면 난 네 첩이 되는 거야 너의 죠둔 번식용 암말? "

 

" 설마 " 토르는 충격 속에 말했다. 로키는 그가 그를 사랑한다는 걸 모르는 걸까? " 넌 내 동료가 될 거야, 나와 동등한 왕이지 "

 

" 그럼 네 청을 받아 드리지 " 로키는 중얼 거렸고 토르의 가슴에 입술을 내렸다. " 난 여전히 널 사랑하기에 충분히 어리석으니까  "

 

토르의 심장은 차고 넘쳤다. 로키는 고른 숨을 내쉬며 잠에 들었다. 마침내 모든 것이 정상이 된 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 틀림없이 정상이었다. 로키는 다시 그의 것이 되었다. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

부록 1 " 사랑의 힘과 상냥한 마음은 만물을 아우른다. 

 

 

 

" 내 옆에서 또다시 얼쩡거리면 심장을 파버리겠어" 로키는 으르렁거렸고 토르는 손을 펼쳐 항복을 선언하며 빠르게 물러났다. 

 

" 난 그저-" 그는 시작했지만 로키는 그를 치워버렸다. 

 

"네가 무슨 말 하려는지 정확히 알지만 한번만 더 날 만지려 들면 널 죽여버릴거야 " 방을 휩쓸고 나가기 전 그는 미친 듯 내뱉었다. 

적어도 그는 방을 휩쓸려고 노력했다. 그러나 그것은 무겁게 임신한 상태로 움직이기 힘든 지금 어려운 일이였다. 사실은 그럭저럭해냈다. 

토르는 자기 자신에게 그건 방을 뒤뚱거리는 것이라고 말했지만 토르는 그것을 지적할 만큼 자살하고 싶지 않았다. 

 

로키는 날이 더워지면 화를 잘 낸다고 생각했다 그러나 그것은 지금 로키의 템포와 비교할 수 없었다. 그는 해산 때에 가까워졌다. 

토르는 진심으로 그저 로키의 기분이 나아지길 바랐고 등을 만져주거나 발을 마사지 하려했다. 그러나 로키에게 손을 올린 그 순간 로키는 그의 배우자 그의 왕은 

만족스럽게 소리 지르기 시작했다. 지금 토르가 그를 기쁘게 할 방법은 전혀 없었다. 희망적으로 그의 어머니는 그를 달랠 것이다. 토르는 전혀 아이디어가 없었다. 

 

토르는 한숨을 내쉬며 산책을 위해 옷을 남겼다. 가든을 통과해 그 좀 조용한 장소를 기대했다. 그가 로즈 가든에 어째든 도착했을 때 그는 혼자가 아니라는 걸. 깨달았다.

오딘이 돌 벤치에 앉아 있었다. 겉으로는 자고 있는 거처럼 보였다. Huginn 과 Muninn 그의 어께에 앉아 있었다. 

 

" 아버지 " 토르가 부르자 그는 눈을 떴다. 

 

" 로키가 또 널 쫒아 버린 거니? " 그는 물었고 토르는 고개를 끄덕였다. " 그건 언제나 결과가 안 좋아. 하루나 이틀 이상을 넘길 수 없어 "

 

" 전번 주에도 그 소리를 하셨죠. " 토르는 지적했고 오딘은 그저 미소 지었다. 

 

"그건 그가 태어난다면 가치 이상을 할거다." 그의 아버지는 말했고 토르는 반론할 수 없었다. 그들은 고요를 동무삼아 앉아 있었다. 

아스가르드의 따뜻한 긴 여름날을 즐겼다. 죠둔의 겨울은 실로 긴 것이었다. 겨우 지금에서야 봄이 거친 땅에 도착했을 뿐이었다. 

그러나 로키는 죠둔 폼으로 임신을 경험하고 아스가르드의 봄과 여름의 열기와 따스함을 견디고 있었다. 그래서 그의 템포는 나아지지 않았다. 

 

비록 로키는 동의하지 않았지만 임신은 로키에게 잘 어울렸다. 뱃속에 있는 아이는 그의 모습을 바꿨고 작은 마법도 방해했다. 

토르는 생각했다 그럼에도 그는 아름답다고 그는 여전히 그가 궁전을 걸어 다닐 때 스릴을 느꼈다. 그의 푸른 피부는 아스갓의 황량한 황금 궁전에 대비되고 

그의 황태자를 그의 손과 배로부터 날것이다. 그는 왕좌에 대해 전혀 걱정 하지 않았다. 다만 그와 토르가 만든 것에 대한 궁금증이 있었다. 

 

" 행복하니 토르" 조용히 그의 아버지가 물었다. 토르는 그의 머리를 들어 얼굴로 햇살을 느꼈다. 왕국은 번영하고 심지어 인간 세상 조차 평화로웠다. 

왕좌의 앉은 로키의 배다른 형제 하이브린디와 그들은 최후에 진실한 동맹관계가 되었다. 그는 국정에서 즐거움을 찾았다. 그가 말로 할 수 있는 이상으로 

또 그의 뒤에는 슬기롭고 강한 양친이 있었다. 그이 첫 번째 아이는 그의 로키로 부터 날것이다. 그들의 아이의 어머니로서 , 가장 신뢰하는 조언자로, 

그의 배우자와 그의 연인으로서 

 

" 네" 그는 그의 온 심정을 다해 말했다. 

 

" 그게 너희 둘에게 우리가 원한 거란다. " 오딘은 답했고 그들을 같이 앉았다. 아버지와 아들, 떠들썩한 하인들이 로키의 격노에 직면해 궁전으로 돌아올 것을 요청할 때까지

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 부디 오역과 비문, 오타, 기타 등등 아마추어적인 범죄를 용서해 주시고 잘못을 고칠수 있는 따스한 리플을 부탁드리옵니다..ㅠㅠ
> 
> 그럼 즐겨주세요 
> 
> 다시한번 번역을 허락해주신 원작자 님께 감사드립니다....^^


End file.
